1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to impacts of security measures on business climates. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system, apparatus and method of correlating safety solutions with business climate.
2. Description of Related Art
Security consultants often focus on security/safety ramifications when implementing technology-centric solutions for a client. For example, if there has been one or more shootings in a bank or robberies of the bank, a security consultant may advise bank personnel to install metal detectors at all entry points to the bank to ensure that no one is able to enter the bank armed. This security measure may lead to a decrease or an outright elimination of shootings in the bank and/or robberies of the bank. However, depending on the number of customers who conduct business at the bank, this safety measure may impinge on the business climate of the bank.
For instance, if each time a customer goes to the bank, the customer spends between a half hour to an hour in line due to the installation of the metal detectors, the customer may decide to conduct his/her banking business elsewhere. In this particular case, although the customer may perceive the bank as being safer now than before, the customer may nonetheless decide that the extra time spent in line is not worth the extra sense of security. This is an adverse impact on the business climate of the bank. Obviously, the more customers that decide to conduct their banking businesses elsewhere due to the time spent in line, the more of an impact that safety measure may have on the business climate of the bank.
Thus, when designing a security solution for a client, a security consultant should take into account two arguably competing interests: (1) increase safety level as perceived by customers of the client and (2) minimize the impact of the increased safety mechanisms on the customers.
One method that may be used to ensure that before a safety measure is implemented the impact it will have on the business climate of the client will have been taken into consideration is to correlate the two competing interests to each other. Presently, no such system or method to calculate such a correlation exists.
What is needed, therefore, is a system, apparatus and method of correlating safety measures (to be implemented by a client) with the impact of the measures on the business climate of the client.